chrysalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Profiles
Ants Known types of ants *Hatchling Ant Worker (Formica) *Mature Worker Ant (Formica) *Monster Worker Ant- losing the species Formica and becoming a generic monster worker ant, this selection allows two free body part choices as compensation (evolution description) *Juvenile Queen (Formica)- A Young queen of the Formica species, this evolution includes wings and an egg laying organ allowing the new queen to begin her own colony (evolution description) *Soldier (Formica)- a Larger, more combat oriented worker, this evolution includes +10 might bonus to size (evolution description) *(special) Command Ant (Formica)- This special evolution unlocks a new evolution chain a Formica commander. With this evolution comes a +5 bonus to might and a choice of an aura gland which would be tuned to affect nearby monsters of the same species (evolution description) *(special) Mind Ant (Formica)- This special evolution unlocks a new evolutionary chain, a Formica mind ant. This evolution grants a +5 bonus to cunning and a free magic affinity gland. (evolution description) *Mind Worker (Formica)-This evolution includes a +10 bonus to Might and a +5 bonus to Cunning. Aura glands related to worker cooperation are discounted for this evolution. (evolution description) *Advanced Soldier (Formica)- This evolution includes a +10 bonus to Might and a +10 bonus to Toughness. One free health related organ. Defensive carapace upgrades are discounted. (evolution description) *(special) Magic Soldier- +15 bonus to Might, +10 bonus to Toughness, +5 bonus to Cunning. One free health related organ. Defensive carapace upgrades are discounted. (evolution description) *(special) Ant Sage- +10 bonus to Cunning, +5 bonus to Willpower. One free magic affinity gland and an energy conversion gland (evolution description) *(special) Dispersed Mind Ant- +10 bonus to Cunning, +10 bonus to Willpower. This evolution includes a free Coordination Cortex and a free Sub-Brain. *(special) Superior Hatchling Worker Spineta Lacertos-Thorn Lizard Spines are sharp and contain mutated venom. Unguibus Scolopendra-Claw Centipede Has strong claws and a venomous spike in its tail. Base stats Might:11 Toughness:14 Cunning: 8 Will:7 Puer Arnea- Child Spider A newly born spider monster, relies on its web to secure prey. Ajlcyoneum Slug- Coral Slug This creature uses powerful acid to attack its foes, before wary of the poisonous spines on its back. Lupus Draco Cub- Wolf Dragon Cub The young form of the fearsome Wolf Dragon, they have a high resistance to flame Garralosh Infantem- Garalosh Infant The young offspring of Garralosh, this advanced creature is powerful, beware the crushing jaws (often referred as Croca or croc by Anthoney). Base stats Might: 31 Toughness: 17 Cunning: 9 Will: 6 Adultus Unquibus Scolopendra- Adult Claw Centipede This branch of evolution of the basic claw centipede vastly increases the base creatures might, without providing much boost to cunning Scintillam Simiae Serpens Canis Lercartae Terram Pugnus Fulgur Simiae- Lighting Fist Ape Brutally powerful but severely lacking in cunning this monster has a strong affinity to lightning and can channel mana into electricity Quator Ferrum Saevissimus- Four Blade Berserker This monster has four bone-metal compound blades on its upper body and enters a furious rage when in combat, increasing its strength but causing it to struggle to tell friend from foe Crevit Lupus Draco- Grown Wolf-dragon The evolved form of the cub, this larger, more powerful creature has a greatly increased might allowing it to strike brutally with its scaled tail. Dens Sanguinem Leporis- Blood Tooth Rabbit This monster is known for its affinity to shadow and the powerful fangs capable of draining health form the victims of its bites Crescente Gula Garralosh- Growing maw Garralosh The evolved form of the infant Garralosh this sill growing offspring of the Garralosh has reached its development stage. able to convert mana to fire, beware of the fireballs released from its mouth (often referred as Titian-Croc by Anthoney) Leo Orgri- Lion Ogre This monster is most feared for its massive strength, two overdeveloped arms allow it to cause incredible damage with fists alone. some lion ogres are known to grip crude weapons such as rocks or branches. They are however, quite dim Quantum Mors Labor Tabes- Decaying Death Rabbit Evolved form the blood tooth rabbit this monster has adapted the shadow affinity of the base creature into a fearsome death affinity that manifests in a malicious aura that drains life from all around it causing the monster to lead a very solitary life indeed. The body of this monster is filled with death energy at all times which will have several effects. Ursus Terra Tyrannos- Earth Bear Tyrant This monster is known for its extreme toughness and strength. surprisingly fast, this beast is ferocious and easily aggravated. Known for its affinity to the earth and natural environs this monster has powerful regenerative abilities. Nobiles Iuuenes Scolopendra- Noble Centipede Young This evolution of the claw centipede is weaker than the base monster in terms of raw fighting strength but instead gains intelligence and the ability to coordinate its more primitive brethren. Tenebris Serpere- Dark Crawler Produced in the monster forges of the Troglodyte engineering guilds, these creatures are tailor made for reconnaissance and stealth missions, deploying an arsenal of shadow magic for offensive and defensive purposes Rapit Cervum- Bulky Deer This impressively muscled monster is incredibly strong and specializes in offense, being somewhat vulnerable. It's metallic element antlers are a deadly weapon Canem Pythonem- Dog Python Evolved form the smaller Dog Snake, the sheer brute strength of this monster should not be underestimated. capable of constricting its prey to death in a matter of seconds, the speed of this creature, combined with its powerful canine senses make it a deadly hunter Nocte Cuspide Vermem- Night-spear Worm This darkness affiliated monster has low mobility to a lack of limbs but compensates with extreme power and speed possessed by its two stabbing arms. Beware the piercing power of these spears, they are capable of punching through all but the toughest deference. Dentes Umbra- Gnashing Shadow This many jointed mouth on limbs is a base level monster of the darker reaches of the dungeon, its fearsome maw and deceitful nature are its main weapons Luminare Imp- Lesser Imp The weakest and most pathetic of the demonic monsters the lesser imp is still a significant threat when underestimated. It has surprising reach and claws that are capable of inflicting a nasty cures Os Lacerti- Bone Lizard This monster is famed for the powerful armour covering its body, its immense physical strength and the devastating power of the clubbed tail. Although not too powerful, the beast is capable of simple earth magic spells, be careful. Flos Fame- Hunger Flower A basic type monster of the plant kingdom, the hunger flower uses heat sensitivity to track its opponents, attack them with sharp vines and drag them to its mouth for consumption Acidum Ollam- Acid Pot This base plant type monster uses a powerful jet of acid to attck and defeat its foes. The main body of the creature is actually mobile, allowing it to drag itself towards the remains of its victims in order to feast Vinea Bestia- Vine Beast The vine best is a curious cross of both plant and animal, being a mobile vine nest that doesn't have a distinct main body but spreads its vital organs around its network of vines. Whilst this does make the creature difficult to fight, with no central target to strike, if you can identify a key organ in one the vines it can be defeated quickly. Fascinatio Folium Flos- Bewitching Petal Flower This plant type monster uses a combination of powerful mental attacks to lull its opponents into a stupor, allowing it to use its relatively weak physical body to consume the prey. This monster is weak defensively and can be overcome with surprise but be careful of its sonic scream. Garralosh Bellator-Garralosh Soldier Following in the evolutionary footsteps of their progenitor, the Garralosh Soldier is equipped with a more powerful muscular system, increased stamina, intensified flame and double tails. Sus Aquarum Armatae- Armoured Water Pig This giant monster possesses robust defence, boasting a tough skin and extremely durable shell. Offensively, the Water Pig can deploy its vicious bite and has been known to utilize water magic to attack its foes. Garralosh Praeceptorem- Garralosh Commander Among the oldest of Garralosh' children, the commanders are powerful melee combatants. They feature two fire glands which are often mutated in complementary ways. Beware their powerful regenerative abilities and incredible physical strength. These creatures were personally reared by their parent to be leaders of her offspring and carry potent auras. Approach with caution.